Like a Assassin in a China Shop
Assassin 1: The Witch Eve '''is a Hexenbiest assassin who was formerly working for Hadrian's Wall. Eve's original identity was Juliette Silverton a normal woman who was in a relationship with a Nick, a Grimm. However after undergoing a process in order to return Nick's powers to him after they were taken away from him, she was given Hexenbiest powers. She struggled with her new reality and defected from Nick's side to that of the royals, as they accepted her Hexenbiest powers instead of trying to suppress them. After luring Nick's mother into a trap and getting her killed she was shot by Trubel seemingly killing her, however she was in fact only knocked out and was taken away by Hadrian's Wall. After having her injuries treated she was brainwashed by them in order to harness her abilities for use against Black Claw, a Wesen movement whose goal was to place Wesen as the dominant powers in society. Reborn as Eve, she was used by Hadrian's Wall as a sort of special unit, with her incredible power making her one of their most effective agents. Her emotions now gone and divorced from her old memories, she became hyper focused on her mission and incredibly loyal to Hadrian's Wall. |-|Equipment = * '''Wigs: Eve makes use of several different coloured wigs in order to better hide her identity. She has been seen wearing black, white and red wigs, although the white one seems to be her preference. *'Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester Ingredients': Eve will have the ingredients necessary to be able to create a Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester spell. This also includes a cauldron to mix the ingredients and a witch's hat for inhalation. |-|Abilities = * Hexenbiest Powers: 'Eve became a wesen after taking part in a spell to help Nick regain his Grimm powers which had the side-effect of turning her into a Hexenbiest. As she was made into a Hexenbiest rather than being born one she was immensely powerful and her abilities include; **'Telekinesis: 'Eve's main form of attack is a form of telekinesis. She is able to lift heavy objects and throw them as projectiles or can instead use smaller projectiles like knives or shards of glass for a deadly and accurate barrage. She can also use her telekinesis to simply choke someone from afar similar to Darth Vader. She can also use this ability to people to either lift them into the air or pull them closer if they try to escape. She can also kill by bursting the eardrums and causing an internal brain haemorrhage although this requires her to be both woged and her opponent staying still. **'Burning: If her chosen victim is in an enclosed space Eve can use telekinetic abilities to manipulate the kinetic energy in the air to severely burn them with prolonged exposure leading to their heads exploding. This however can only be done in an enclosed space and presumably leaving the area would stop the burning. **'Skin Grafting: '''Eve can also manipulate soft tissue by placing her hand over a body part such as the eyes, ears, mouth or nose and grafting the skin over which enables her to blind, deafen or silence a person. This is primarily used as a torture method to get information from people. **'Knockout Gas: By breathing a mysterious purple gas into a person's airways Eve can put them into a comatose state which only she can awaken them from. She has to be relatively close in order to do this. **'Superhuman Strength: '''While preferring to use her telekinetic powers in battle Eve also possess Hexenbiest strength which enables her to casually overpower other wesen and throw them across a room. *'Verfluchte Zwillingsschwester: As touched upon in the equipment tab, Eve will have the necessary ingredients to create this spell. Eve, as a Hexenbiest, naturally knows how to produce this potion and it enables her to take on the form of another person. In order to take their form the DNA of the person they wish to impersonate must be placed in the potion, usually a lock of hair. Once the concoction is ready Eve breathes the potion in through a Witch's hat, taking three breathes exactly, any more and she'd permanently be that person. When taking on the form of another person Eve also gains any natural abilities they may have, such as the ability to woge if they are a Wesen. However Eve does not gain the memories or knowledge of the person she is disguised as. She retains her original personality and if disguising as someone of the opposite sex does not gain any hormonal or sexuality change. The transformation lasts seemingly only for a few hours and taking on the form of the person again, or of another person, would require another potion to be created. |-|X Factors = Experience ' Eve has only had her Hexenbiest Powers for about a year however she has had a lot of combat experience in that short time. As one of Hadrian's Wall's top operatives she has been on many missions against Black Claw and she is often sent on missions that are of high priority such as infiltrating suspected Black Claw strongholds. '''Fighting Ability ' Eve is one of Hadrian Wall's deadliest and powerful operatives and was able to kill 20 wesen singlehandedly using her Hexenbiest powers and was so powerful Black Claw had to trick her into attacking a different location in order to launch their main attack on HW's headquarters. As a created rather than a natural Hexenbiest she is also notably more powerful than other Hexenbiest and was easily able to beat the more experienced Adalind in a fight. She was even able to fight with a full Zauberbiest on level terms despite being several years younger and less experienced. 'Stealth ' Eve isn't particularly skilled in stealth in the traditional sense as she doesn't have any powers that help her being stealthy and most of her missions don't require her being all that stealthy. While she has been shown capable of sneaking into places it's not something she'd be doing on a regular basis. 'Noticeability ' Eve has nothing really noticeable about her appearance, she's just a normal looking woman. Her woged form is considerably more noticeable but considering she only ever woges in combat that's not really a problem. 'Intelligence ' As a Hexenbiest, Eve has gained a natural knowledge of magical potions and how to make them. She has also shown herself to be a very perceptive individual, able to notice how people are feeling or what they might be thinking. However she doesn't show a whole lot of smarts in battle, mostly relying on her various telekinetic ability to get the job done. Assassin 2: Jack the Ripper |-|Equipment/Abilities = |-|X Factors = 'Experience ' 'Fighting Ability ' 'Stealth ' 'Noticeability ' 'Intelligence ' Assassin 3: The Magus Killer 'Kiritsugu Emiya '''is a mercenary, specialising in hunting down mages. He spent most of his early life on the run, as his father was being hunted down by the Mage's association. They settled for a while on Alimago Island, where Kiritsugu began to get a crush on Shirley, a girl from the village who worked as an assistant to his father. However disaster struck when Shirley was transformed into a vampire by drinking a potion created by his father and this lead to the village being cleansed by executors in order to contain the infection. Kiritsugu himself was saved by a mercenary named Natalia after he killed his father in order to stop him continuing his experiments and causing more harm. Natalia decided to take Kiritsugu under her wing and began to teach him magecraft, assassination techniques, tracking and weapon usage and the pair went around the world killing rouge mages. On one of these missions Kiritsugu ended up sacrificing Natalia in order to prevent yet another Dead Apostle outbreak. After several years of working as a mercenary Kiritsugu was hired by the Einzbern family to be their representative in the up coming Holy Grail War. It was there he met and married Irisviel von Einzbern and they had a daughter together. While Kiritsugu was supposed to return the grail to the Einzbern's once he won the war but secretly his plan was to use the grail to wish for world peace. |-|Equipment = *'Thompson Contender: Kirtisugu's iconic weapon is his Thompson Contender, a break-open, single shot pistol. It has tremendous power, easily able to puncture bullet proof vests and kill large animals in a single shot. Kiritsugu loads this gun with .30-06 Springfield bullets initially. *'Origin Bullets': Kiritsugu's secret weapon is his origin bullets, which are bullets with powdered bone from his rib inside them. This infuses them with his origin (his magic) of Severing and Binding which makes them deadly against magic using opponents. When someone using magic is struck by the bullets the connection between their magic circuits are severed and then fused back together incorrectly. This causes great pain to the user as well as disabling their magic ability It has the same effect on magical barriers and if they are used to block the bullet it will simply pass through it. The higher the concentration of magic the more damage it does and with a high concentration of magic it is likely to be fatal and even if the person does survive they are permanently crippled. However the bullets will only do this if they hit the person while they are using magic, otherwise it just acts as a normal bullet. Kiritsugu has 29 origin bullets available to him, although he tends to use them sparingly. *'Calcio M950': The Calcio M950 is a semi-automatic pistol with a ROF of 745 rounds per minute, a muzzle velocity of 393m/s, an effective range of 60-100 metres and a 100 round magazine of 9x19mm bullets. *'Walther WA2000:' When needing to take out an opponent from a distance Kiritsugu turns to a Walther WA2000. It fires a .300 Winchester Magnum cartridge and an effective range of 1,000 meters. It comes equipped with a AN/PVS-4 night vision scope which gives up to six hundred metres in moonlight and an Elcan Specter IR Thermal weapon scope which can sense heat signatures. *'Various Explosives:' Kiritsugu makes use of a wide variety of explosives, including hand grenades, stun grenades, smoke grenades, C2, landmines and claymores. He mainly uses these for traps or to set up a defensive perimeter around his base of operation. |-|Abilities = |-|X Factors = Experience ' '''Fighting Ability ' 'Stealth ' 'Noticeability ' 'Intelligence ' Assassin 4: The Mafioso 'Risotto Nero '''was the head of La Squadra Esecuzioni in Passione, the most powerful Mafia gang in the whole of Italy. Nero’s career as an assassin started at the age of 18 when he killed the drunk driver who killed in cousin when he was 14. From there he began working in the criminal underworld until he developed his Stand, Metallica at which point he decided to join Passione, where he was put in charge of the assassination division. Over the years he began to build up his team and organising the murders of enemies of Passione. However, Nero soon grew tired of being paid only when carrying out an assassination and requested a territory which would enable greater income. This request was rejected by the Boss leading to two of the members, Gelato and Sorbet, investigating the Boss' identity, leading to them being murdered and left as a gruesome example to the rest of the team. Deciding not to pursue the Boss any further, Nero and the rest of La Squadra continued to work for him as assassins until one day they learnt the Boss had a daughter, Trish. Realising she could be a link to his identity and possibly what his Stand power was as well they officially defected from Passione to track her down. |-|Abilities = *'Metallica: Nero’s main form of attack comes in the form of his Stand, Metallica. This Stand manifests itself in the form of a swarm of metal looking creatures which are located within Nero’s body. They have a range of five to ten metres around Nero’s body and as a by-product it naturally attracts iron. It’s powers include; ** Iron Manipulation: Metallica has the ability to manipulate iron via magnetism. As well a being able to fully control iron objects it can also manipulate iron within the environment as well as the iron naturally produced inside the human body. Nero’s preferred use of this ability is to create sharp objects within a person’s body such as razor blades, needles and scissors which he can then use to damage them from within. Just creating sharp objects inside their body causes a lot of damage but he can also move these objects about such as when he opens up a pair of scissors inside of Doppio’s neck. Nero can also control iron within his own body, most notably when he created staples to attach his severed foot after it was sliced off. Nero can also create iron objects out of iron found naturally in the area around him which he most commonly uses to create knives and scalpels to hurl at his target. ** Suffocation: As iron inside the human body makes up most of the haemoglobin by transforming the iron into metallic objects it reduces the blood’s ability to carry oxygen through the body and turning it a sickly yellow colour. As a result, the body slowly begins to suffocate unless the iron is replenished in time meaning Nero can simply wait out his target’s death. ** 'Invisibility: '''Nero can also use Metallica to stick fine particles of iron onto his body, reflecting the light and making him blend into the background which allows him to stay undetected while carrying out his assassinations |-|X Factors = '''Experience ' Nero has been involved in the world of crime since he was 18 and has been working as an assassin for Passione since 21 which is also when he developed his Stand. This gives him about a decade of experience during which time he would have orchestrated and completed many assassinations for Passione. However, he suffers from a lack of actual combat experience and it’s unclear how many assassinations he personally took part in and how many were delegated to other members of La Squadra. 'Fighting Ability ' While a proficient assassin Nero doesn’t have much in the way of actual direct fighting ability. Yes, he can manipulate iron to deadly effect but if he is forced into an open confrontation, he’ll struggle especially against more than one opponent. 'Stealth ' By using Metallica to make himself invisible Nero is undetectable to the human eye when standing still and even when moving he can only be seen if someone is specifically looking for him. He can still be detected by other means such as the C02 he emits when breathing, however. Even without his invisibility he is still proficient at stealth and was able to track Doppio without being noticed until right before he revealed himself. 'Noticeability ' Nero is a JoJo character. Nuff said. In all seriousness Nero really stands out in a crowd. He’s about 6’7 tall and dressed as a gothic stripper, including his name spelt out across metal balls dangling around his head and bearing most of his midriff. He’ll be instantly noticeable and memorable to anyone who sees him meaning he’ll have to be extra careful to avoid suspicion. 'Intelligence ' Nero is a very intelligent and observant individual able to deduce Doppio was a Stand user because of his reaction to Aerosmith and notice that he tried to hide a file with a picture of Donatella in it under his shoe. He is skilled at deducing what his opponents next move is likely to be and figuring out a way to counter it such as when he predicts Doppio will use his natural magnetism to track him and deliberately leaves his severed foot stuffed with metal as a decoy while he moves into position. Notably even though Doppio had the ability to see attacks before they happened, Nero was still able to surprise and almost kill him multiple times. The Target: The Grand Mage of the Irish Sanctuary Win Conditions Don't lose. Voting Pick a winner. Notes Stuff you need to know.